This invention relates to reed switches, and more particularly to all types of reed switches such as ordinary reed switches having two contacts or single-pole single-throw reed switches, transfer type reed switches or single-pole double-throw reed switches, and reed switches having various type back stoppers.
Heretofore, in such reed switches, and especially in those having large capacity, a stationary terminal and an armature are connected by a leaf spring to get a suitable spring force without decreasing magnetic force. However, in the reed switches thus organized, inevitably there is an air gap between the stationary terminal and the armature, which leads not only to increase of the operating ampere turn of the read switch but also to fluctuation of the operating ampere-turn itself.